The Moment
by Erjika Tevkana
Summary: Sequel (of sorts) to "Thinking About You." Ani and Ami meet up again.


The Moment 

Erjika Tevkana 

**Rating:** PG  
**Category:** POV (Anakin), PWP, Romance  
**Setting:** Back on Naboo.  
**Summary:** Sequel (of sorts) to "Thinking About You." Ani and Ami meet up again.  
**Spoilers:** TPM for Amidala's handmaiden secret  
**Feedback:** C'est muy bien, nomo arigato! [sleeperdown@yahoo.com][1]  
**Website:** [http://www.dreamwater.net/pottedcactus/erjika][2]  
**Archive:** Yes! Go for it!  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own em, no moolah for moi.  


**AN:** Let's hear it for romantic fluff!!! *yay!* But if it's too cheesy, go ahead and bop me over the head for it, as I grow more maudlin with old age (old age and still in school...hmmm....)  


I stride through the halls of your palace. All my memories of this place still hold, in the windows that fill the space with light, in the ceilings that seem to go on forever and ever. As always, I am deeply impressed. But at this moment, I'm not even really paying attention. All I can think of is you. 

The guard escorting me is surprised at my haste, but he's keeping up with me. Ah, your staff is so polite. I must remember to apologize later for my lack of courtesy. 

At last, we reach the throne room. The escort and the guards at the door exchange nods, and one of them moves to open the massive gateway. 

I nearly pounce through the doors and....... oh. 

Coherency creeps back into my brain. I reach out with the Force to keep steady. I haven't seen you in so long... 

"Ani!" Your face lights up with genuine pleasure. How have I never been so sensitive to the Force before? I can feel every whisper running through me. I can almost see your aura, a beautiful glowing light. 

And you. You still look like the handmaiden I remember from all those years ago, back on Tatooine, but you have matured since our last encounter. A Queen in your prime. With so much beauty and goodness and kindness and- 

"Ani?" I break my reverie, to find I haven't said anything since I arrived. Oops. 

"I apologize, your Highness, for my slight in having not spoken whilst staying within your presence as of yet, being that your radiant beauty has indeed taken my breath away." Heh. Jedi diplomacy certainly comes in handy. 

Your eyes widen, a quirky smile slowly growing. "Oh really?" you smirked. "Your manners are quite exquisite, Jedi." But underneath your mocking royalty I can hear your joy, along with a small measure of shock. But a happy shock. 

"I thank you, your Highness." I take a deep bow to hide my own small grin. 

We both stand where we are, catching up on each other's lives. Speaking to you in person is so different from holograms. And we ramble on about incoherent things of no importance, as we always do. I vaguely notice the changing light outside, but it is no match for your own Light within. I bathe in your presence, a warm, luxurious feeling of complete serenity. You are everything the Code strives to be; tranquility and determination, empathy and strength. Entirely beautiful. 

A soft pause. I realize rather slowly, with the reaction time of a drunkard, that we've been talking for hours about... actually, I'm not quite sure what we've been talking about, but whatever it was, it was wonderful. 

The air is still, in that way where everything in the universe is in balance. Barely a breath is heard, not even extraneous noises from the surroundings. You are gazing at me with those amazing eyes, full of what I hope to find in them. Patience surrounds you, and the peace within you grows. You wait. 

This is the moment I've been waiting for. All my fears of it going wrong rush to the surface of my thoughts. Suddenly nervous, I take a slow, deep breath and move closer to you. I clasp your hands, though my own are trembling slightly. You cock your head to the side in askance, but your eyes are still full of trust. One more deep breath. 

"Padme, will you marry me?" 

A moment of surprise, and I hold my breath. But your face lights up, a brilliant smile eclipsing the sun. "Of course!" You wrap your arms around me in a tight hug. 

Relief spreads through me. I chuckle. You make an inquisitive noise, the sound muffled by my tunics. 

I shake my head ruefully. "To think I spent the past six months trying to say that without stuttering." 

You lift your head, another beautiful, sweet smile blooming on your face. "Really?" you whisper. I nod clumsily, embarrassment colouring my cheeks. 

Your eyes pierce through me, and the world melts away. The surroundings disappear, and all I can see is your eyes. And another breathless pause hangs around us. 

We stare at each other, unable to speak or move. I'm lost in your warm gaze. I lower my head unconsciously. I realize this and pull back a bit, but I find I can't break your embrace. I can feel your emotions; anticipation, hope, even a little fear, but fear of rejection, not fear of what I'm doing. I bend down even more, and you lift your face slightly. For a silent, brief moment, our lips touch. 

A jolt of electricity shoots through us both. You gasp in surprise, and I pull back to see your face. 

I feel your shock... and wonder. And joy, pure white joy radiating from the two of us. This is it, this one perfect moment. This is right. 

I want to laugh, I want to scream, I want to pull you into a big bear hug, but I merely hold you. My beautiful angel, this was meant to be. 

I love you. I want to say it, but the words are trapped on my tongue. It seems so important to say... but I can't. 

I look into your eyes. And realize you already know. 

~finis~ 

   [1]: mailto:sleeperdown@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.dreamwater.net/pottedcactus/erjika



End file.
